Vampire Masquerade
by Silver Sheep
Summary: Ginny is assigned the task of finding the legendary vampire group called the Blood Red Orchids. On her journey she lands herself in a budding romance and...an unexpected truth. Will she have to choose between her new found love...or her task at hand? GWDM
1. Chapter 1: A Cup Of Coffee

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and the characters you do not recognize.

**Rated:** M for language and sexual content (in later chapters)

**Author's Note:** This is obviously Ginny/Draco and Draco is a half-vampire. If you don't like that, then don't read this fic. Also, I tweaked some things to my advantage, so...please don't complain. Thank you. :)

**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Cup Of Coffee  
**

Ginny Weasley sat in her office, along with the other Aurors up and down the hall, at the Ministry of Magic. Her fiery red hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she was currently pouring over a pile of papers. Her creamy skin, usually glowing with youthfulness, was now dull and tired looking. At the age of 20, her dedication to her work was inspiring. She would spend countless hours in her office, giving her complete attention to each case she was assigned. This case, however, was going to be a slightly more…challenging one.

She gave a flustered sigh, tossing some papers aside.

"You want some coffee…or tea?" William poked his head into her office; his chocolate brown hair flopping into his blue eyes.

Ginny rubbed her eyes, groaning. "Coffee would be great, thanks…"

William saluted and disappeared.

She had been here at the ministry for over 20 hours and still didn't have everything she wanted in the group called the _Blood Red Orchids_.

The group had been a masquerade of blood sucking vampires. Known for their intolerance of muggles, they only sought _them_ as their prey; leaving behind blood stained orchids in their wake…They attacked only at night (a real shocker there) and seemed to have no real motives behind their attacks; unless you count hunting for food…

Ginny gave a small shudder. The feeling of having your blood drawn out of you did not entirely appeal to her…

"Here's your coffee!" William came bouncing in, his boyish features alit with enthusiasm.

Ginny gave a grateful nod, taking the cup of steaming hot coffee.

"Black, just how you like it" he beamed.

She took a sip, glancing up at him. "How can you be so perky? It's 2 in the morning…" she asked dryly.

William's smile faltered. "I-I've only been here for 7 hours Mrs. Weasley."

Ginny blinked. "How many times have I told you to call me _Ginny_? I'm only 20!"

William, being only 17 and fresh out of Hogwarts, gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry…"

Ginny shook her head, smirking. "It's okay…Being stuck here for 20 hours isn't exactly making me the nicest person around…"

"May I suggest some sleep then Mrs. Wea-Ginny?" he added quickly.

Ginny looked around at her desk; covered in papers with stacks of books made her feel cluttered. She really should get home…

"Maybe"

"Maybe?"

"Am I speaking Latin?"

"No…"

William got up. "I best be off then…Papers to file, you know…" Only an intern at the moment, he didn't have much time to waste. And she wasn't in the most cheerful of moods either…

"See ya Will. Thanks again for the coffee." Ginny nodded goodbye, feeling a bit guilty.

William smiled, backing out and almost running into Ernest Fleming.

"Merlin, watch where you're going McKenzie!" bellowed Fleming.

William, apologizing profusely, slinked away.

Ernest Fleming peered into Ginny's office. "You're still here Weasley?!"

Ginny, taking another sip of coffee, merely nodded.

"Well, get home! I can't have people falling asleep around here! Christ!" he said, flapping his big, beefy arms around; his enormous belly shaking and his balding head shining in the artificial light.

"Yes sir." Ginny mumbled, setting the half-empty coffee cup down. She hadn't been falling asleep, but…she needed to get away. Fleming stocked out, shouting at a timid looking intern.

Ginny sighed, gathering her things and heading off towards the Atrium. Her soft, little bed in her small flat sounded quite inviting right about now.

* * *

**I know, short. The next one will be longer. This was kind of a testing chapter.**

**Anywho, I hope you liked the first chapter; the next one will feature Draco. I'll try and get the next chapter in by the end of the week, but until then feel free to leave a friendly review. ;)**

**LOVE,  
Silver  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Memory Game

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot and the characters you do not recognize.

**Rated:** M for language, drugs/alcohol, violence and sexual content (in later chapters)

**Author's Note:** This is obviously Ginny/Draco and Draco is a half-vampire. If you don't like that, then don't read this fic. Also, I tweaked some things to my advantage, so...please don't complain. Thank you. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Memory Game**

"Password?"

"Obsevrite Immortelle."

The man waved his wand and the door disappeared. Draco nodded a 'thanks' and stepped through the threshold, passing the man with the usual uneasy feeling. He cleaned the place during the day, along with being the night guard. Draco hated him, personally. He just didn't trust hi, but that wasn't his problem to deal with…

"Draco! Life of the party!" A raven-haired man walked up to him, beaming.

Dante; his pearly-whites flashing menacingly in the strobe lights.

Music blasted through hidden speakers and strobe lights and dancing people greeted Draco's eyes as he scanned the place.

"Hey Dante" Draco said in a casual greeting, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"You made it. I didn't think you would" Dante grinned teasingly.

"I practically live here dipshit"

"Ouch. I think I'm going to go cry now…" Dante sniffled dramatically.

Draco rolled his eyes, smirking. "Are they in the back?"

"Yeah, yeah" Dante waved his hand in the air dismissively, his attention soon catching on a leggy blonde nearby.

Draco shook his head, chuckling, and made his way towards the back of the building.

A building he had grown to love….and hate.

It hadn't changed over the 5 years he had known it. The Dancing Dark, with all of the parties at night (for good reason), during the day it was a high-class bar that tempted the rich and lonely. Beautiful women lurking in corners, every type of alcohol you could possibly imagine, all at your disposal…for a price of course.

He weaved his way through the throng of people and finally arrived at a door. He shoved it open, walking in on a group of 4 who were gathered around a table playing cards.

"Merlin, Draco! Can't you knock?" a boy yelped, soon standing up after falling back onto the ground in his chair.

The other three calmly acknowledged Draco's presence. "I was wondering when you would show" one drawled out, a dark red steak in his raven-colored hair.

"Didn't think I'd come?" Draco shoved the boy, named Leo who had fallen earlier, out of the chair and sat down, examining his cards.

This group was the brothers he never had. Perhaps he didn't actually have a choice, but…he wasn't complaining.

"Any exotic blood at the party? I thought I found a few…" a man named Fletcher said nonchalantly. The others chuckled. "I'm stuffed though. Believe me, they were more than willing" Fletcher added in.

Leo made a disgusted face.

"Halfling" Fletcher sneered.

"Now, now Fletcher." Rafael raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, the red streak in his hair shimmering.

Draco slapped down his cards. "Royal Flush, ladies" he smirked, ignoring Fletcher's comment.

The rest sighed and tossed down their cards. He looked around at the group noticing that Fletcher was still annoyed and Leo was sitting cross-legged on the ground. Lucas sat next to him shuffling the cards (he never said much) and Rafael sat across from him. Rafael leaned back in his chair, the legs groaning slightly, eyeing him skeptically.

After a moment's silence…"You haven't fed in awhile" Rafael said flatly.

Draco avoided his gaze, stretching the silence as much as possible.

"…I know…"

_((Flashback))_

"_You need to feed Draco!" Rafael's hoarse voice snapped._

_His vision blurred as he stumbled forward. His head was pounding, but his nose was in perfect working order. The metallic smell wafted around him, tantalizing his senses and making his whole body scream._

"_Draco!" Rafael shoved a delicate looking girl at him. She was already unconscious as she fell into Draco's arms, blood trickling out of her mouth and arms._

"_I-I can't…" Draco said weakly, looking at the pale girl and back up at Rafael._

"_You either suck her blood until her veins go dry or you __die__." Rafael snarled._

_Her soft brown curls tickled his fingers as he shifted her head to the side to bare the soft flesh of her neck._

_Draco glanced up at Rafael, feeling weaker by the second. Rafael only nodded, the streak in his hair glowing._

_Draco lowered his eyes back down at the girl in sorrow, raising her neck up to his lips. She looked only about 18…A year older than him…_

"_Do it __now__ Draco!" Rafael's voice lashed out at him._

_Impulse took over and he plunged his teeth into the girl's neck. The warm blood flowing past his lips and down his throat. The thick, metallic taste quenching every fiber of his being. He knew it was wrong, this girl had a right to live, not die at the hands of the likes of him…but, it tasted so __good_

_((end flashback))_

Draco stood from the table, the group watching him silently. "I'll see you guys later" he said lightly, walking towards the door and leaving in a flash of robes.

The party scene greeted him once more. His eyes quickly picked out Dante and found him feeding on the same blonde from earlier. Draco smirked, 'Of course you would…'

A hand touched his right shoulder delicately. He spun around to lay eyes on a scantly-clad brunette. She smiled and winked at him, tilting her head slightly to show off her milky-white neck.

Draco's mind flashed back to the girl, but shook it away. The girl grabbed his hand, whispering sweet nothings into his ear…His body quivered in anticipation, his mouth thirsting in knowledge.

Draco stepped out of the building, licking his lips thoughtfully. The sun was soon to rise, so many were piling out.

"See you at noon Mr. Malfoy" the man who let him in earlier in the morning said in a friendly tone.

Draco mentally sighed; he worked as a bartender for The Dancing Dark during the day.

"Thanks….?" For some reason, his name seemed to have slipped Draco's mind.

"Tom."

"…Yeah, Tom. See you then" Draco mumbled, shoving his hands into his robes pockets and walking down the path.

The sun was just peeking out over the horizon by now. Luckily, he didn't have to worry. 'The perks of being a half-vampire' he smirked.

* * *

**  
Sorry for the late update! Hope you liked it. I had fun writing Draco's part. xD Well, keep an eye out for chap. 3...It'll come some time next week. -nods- Also! Thanks to my reviewers!**

**SilverUnicorn66**- Why, thank you! Here's your update. :)

**RemusSiriusJames**- ...Thanks. xP I'm glad you actually like it! Yeah, I guess you haven't really seen me write except in rp's, huh? Well, glad I...impressed you? xD Haha Love ya Candy.

**darkroses2992**- Thanks!


End file.
